Torn (Complete)
by RomanisHOMEBalorisBAE
Summary: Wes is a personnel assistant for the WWE she gets assigned to the King Slayer Seth Rollins they both start to developed feelings for each other but Wes is in a on and off again relationship with Corey Graves. Wes has a choice to make. but what will happen when Seth gets thrown into a storyline with his EX Bayley. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Let me Know what you think

R&R F&F

Wes bit the pen that was currently between her lips as she read over the current storyline that was in her hands she had to admit it was going to catch the eye of a lot of people but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Hearing the locker room door open she lifted her head to see Seth walking in she gave him a light smile before looking back down finishing the paragraph then marking her stopping point.

"Hey" she said clearing her throat "Hunter wanted me to look this over then give it to you" she said handing him the script Seth took it from her hand before tossing it on the table and turning to his bags

"Seth" she sighed but he ignored her "Really?" she said irritated before rolling her eyes

"Look Wes you made your choice so why don't you just go make yourself useful and get my ring gear from Sandra" he said sitting on the bench Wes shook her head leaving the locker room doing as she was told. Seth let his shoulders fall the minute he heard the door click shut and a few tears drop from his eyes he loved her no scratch that he was head over heels in love with her ever since the day he laid eyes on her.

 _ **2015**_

 _ **Seth Rollins was walking around backstage when he rounded the corner he seen Hunter and Stephanie talking to a women she was about 5'7, had long Auburn hair, tanned skin, a curvy body and the brightest smile he had ever seen he let his eyes roam over her body as a smile came to his lips**_

" _ **Rollins" he heard Hunter yell out he shook his thoughts and made his way towards them**_

" _ **Seth I would like to introduce you to Wes" he said pointing at the women "Wes is your new personal assistant" he added while Seth shook her hand**_

" _ **Very nice to meet you" he said with smile**_

" _ **You too" she said smiling back**_

Wes stood in the wardrobe department as Sandra finished the final touches on Seth's pants she felt two hands cover her eyes and a body press to her back and warm breath right above her ear

"Guess who" she heard a husky voice say

"Ummm The Rock" she said with laugh

"Nope guess again" they said still covering her eyes

"The greatest lover ever" she said smiling

"Bingo" he said before dropping his hands and kissing her ear she turned around and locked her arms around Corey Graves's waist

"Hi beautiful" he said giving her a kiss

"Hi" she said kissing him back "You look sexy as always" she added before turning and grabbing Seth's gear and mouthing Thank you to Sandra

Wes and Corey took off down the hall hand in hand stopping once they reached Seth's door Corey leaned in kissing her and pulling her close "I love you" he breathed against her lips but before she could respond the door flew open

"Seriously" Seth said looking at them "I need to get ready and you're in the hall making out" he said snatching his pants from her Wes went to say something but he cut her off

"You're at work so do your Job" he said slamming the door in her face

"What is his deal?" Corey asked

"Just long a day for him" she said lying "but I better go" she added kissing his cheek and disappearing into the locker room she stared at him for a second before grabbing the script off the table sitting on the couch letting her mind drift off

 _ **Seth and Wes were sitting at the bar having a few drinks after Raw**_

" _ **Hold on you like Parkway Drive?" Seth asked her shocked**_

" _ **Yes" she said with a laugh "What is so shocking about that?" she asked him**_

" _ **Just doesn't seem like your type of music" he said**_

" _ **Really? Then what does my type seem like?" she asked him with her eyebrows raised**_

" _ **Country and Pop" he said honestly**_

" _ **Well you're not wrong but I love all music" she said to him**_

 _ **Seth didn't know what overcame him but he grabbed her and kissed her and to his surprising she kissed back after a few seconds she pulled away and jumped up quickly**_

" _ **I'm sorry" she said before throwing a twenty on the bar and running out**_

" _ **Wes" Seth yelled running after her "wait" he said causing her to stop but she wouldn't turn around "I thought you felt the same way" he said staring at her back**_

" _ **I do" she said looking at her hands "But I can't Seth" she added**_

" _ **Because of Corey" he said feeling his heart break she turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes**_

" _ **We have been together since we were sixteen" she said**_

" _ **On and off" he said cutting her off**_

" _ **That's not the point" she said "the point is he is a good guy and has been there for me through a lot of things I can't hurt him" She added**_

" _ **Do you love him?" he asked looking in her eyes**_

" _ **Seth" she said**_

" _ **You may love him Wes but you're not in love with him" he said before closing the gap between them and wrapping his lips around hers Wes moaned into the kiss and pulled his head down Deeping the kiss she pulled away when her phone rang she pulled it out of her pocket seeing Corey's name and picture of them flash across the screen**_

" _ **I have to go" Wes said before taking off towards the hotel**_

"Wednesday" Seth yelled causing her to jump

"Sorry" she said "What's up?"

"What were you thinking about?" he asked in a softer tone

"The first time you kissed me" she said as one tear feel from her cheek

Seth didn't say anything he just sat on the couch next to her placed his arm on the back and grabbed the script from her hand as he was reading it his eyes went wide

"Holy shit" he mumbled "They want me to reunite with Dean" he said smiling

"Yeah but keep reading" she said as she flipped the page for him she read the paper as he did and she felt jealousy course through her entire body

"A love story with Bayley" he said with a small laugh "Well this should be fun" he added before laying the script on the table

"Yeah" she said standing up "Well I'll see you after your match" she added going towards the door he got up and turned her around

"Wes" he said looking down at her

"I don't like the story line and I know I have no room to talk but I don't like it" she said Seth grabbed her chin kissing her

"I only want to kiss you" he said before resting his forehead on hers "Leave Corey" he said pulling back and opening the door before walking out leaving her standing there with nothing but a clouded mind.

A/N: Ok I know I have no right starting this story but I couldn't keep it in and to be honest BFB is not going the direction I liked, but fear not moved on! Is in the works with one more Honeymoon chapter then bam right back to the drama!

Love you always!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own the OC and Story line everything else belongs to its rightful owners

Wes walked towards the women's locker room and knocked on the door she waited a few seconds before Nia answered it "Hey Wednesday" she said with a smirk

"You're lucky I like you" Wes said walking in

"I know" Nia said laughing before going back to her stuff

"Hey Bestie" Alexa sang out coming out of the bathroom dressed in her ring gear

"Hey" Wes smiled at her "Can we talk?" she added

"Of course" Alexa said grabbing her title and heading out the door they walked until they found an empty room

"Wes what's wrong?" Alexa asked once she closed the door

"I have feelings for Seth" she said looking at her feet

"I know" Alexa said leaning on the table Wes gave her a questioning look "Wes I am your best friend it's my job to know you have feelings for someone" Alexa said

"I'm not supposed to" Wes said "It's not fair to Corey" she added feeling her eyes fill up with tears "What do I do Lex?" she asked looking at her

"Wes that I can't answer for you as much as I would love to I can't that is a question you have to answer on your own but what I can say is this. Corey is an amazing guy but you two have been doing this merry go round dance for a very long time so you have two options" Alexa said standing in front of her

"You lock in and actually make you and Corey a for sure real relationship I mean marriage, babies and house the whole nine yards" she said "Or you let him go once and for all and try something new" she added

"Thanks" Wes said rolling her eyes before they walked out of the room and towards gorilla "Knock em dead little Miss Bliss" she said smiling as Alexa walked out the curtain

* * *

Wes stood in catering watching the screen as Alexa stood in the ring and was joined by The bar then Bayley's music blasted through the arena and Wes felt an uneasy feeling go through her body "If they only knew you" she mumbled to herself. Dean's music was next followed by Seth's she smiled brightly as they all climbed in the ring

"And with a knee to the face its over" Corey's Voice rang through the TV the camera cut to Sheamus getting in Bayley's face and Seth attacking him from behind the crowd erupted with cheers as they made their way backstage the camera instantly followed them as Bayley ran up and hugged Seth

"Thank you for the backup" she said smiling up at him

"Anytime" he said to her as she took off down the hall and the camera man yelled cut

"Hey Seth" Bayley said testing the waters

"Hey" he said as he went down the hall

"Are you excited for our storyline?" she asked matching his steps

"Sure" he answered her before letting his eyes land on Wes at the end of the hall

"Can you pretend to be excited?" Bayley said angry

"Can you pretend you're not a slut?" he said walking off

 _ **At one in the morning Seth made his way back to his room after going out with the boys he fumbled with the key card for a minute before hearing someone run around the room he quickly pushed the door open and the site before him broke his heart his fiancé was standing there naked staring at him he looked around the room before his eyes landed on another man who stared at him like a deer caught in head lights**_

" _ **Baby" she said stepping towards him**_

" _ **Don't" he said putting his hand up and grabbing his bag and storming out of the room to the elevator once inside he pushed the button for the sixth floor and rode up as the tears burned his eyes he walked out to room 602 he knocked on the door**_

" _ **Seth, what's wrong?" Wes asked**_

" _ **Bayley cheated on me" he said she stepped to the side letting him in he went and laid on the couch Wes stood there watching him and in that moment she knew she had feelings for him**_

"How many times do I have to apologize before you will forgive me?" she asked him Seth stood there for a minute she was right and hell he was no better

"Your right sorry" he said looking at her "I'm sure the story line will be great" he told her

"Fresh start?" she asked with hopeful eyes

"Yeah sure" Seth said before going to the locker room

* * *

 _ ** _ **Wes stood at the exit with her bags she was linking her and Seth's schedules and then sending it to him she slipped her phone in her pocket as Corey came walking up to her**_**_

"You ready?" he asked Wes shook her head yes as Corey grabbed their bags and they walked to the car they drove in silence as she stared at the road she felt a lump form in her throat before going to speak

"I kissed Seth" she said then felt the car come to a stop she turned her head to look at him and could see the tears form in his eyes she cursed herself because once again she caused him pain

 _ **Corey stood there shaking his head as he watched her move around the room packing her things he tried pleading with her but she wouldn't listen**_

" _ **Six years Corey" she yelled slamming her suit case shut "Was there ever a chance?" she asked**_

" _ **I don't know Wes" he said shrugging his shoulders "Were young why do we need to rush marriage and kids" he asked**_

" _ **Because that's what couples do Corey, They date then go to the next steps of life" she said opening the door**_

" _ **Wes please" he said grabbing her waist from behind as the tears followed freely "Baby please I need you, Wes you can't leave me" he said kissing her head she shook her head broke his hold**_

" _ **I need a future Corey" she said shutting the door**_

"Do you have feelings for him?" Corey asked bringing her back to reality she stayed silent and that was all the answer he needed "I can't believe you" he said looking over at her and unbuckling his seat belt getting out of the car and going to the trunk he walked back leaned in the car

"You can drive I'll walk" he said slamming a box on the console and walking off down the street Wes looked over and then broke down as she opened the lid to a 2k rose gold ring with a huge oval shape diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to anyone who has took the time to read this means a lot. =] here is chapter 3 but now I need to work on MOVED ON!

Please F&F and R&R it's much appreciated

Psion53- I'm glad you like it =]

Skovko- it is all fair lol.. That's why I love Fanfiction =]… it's hard for me too but I was trying to throw a different character in there.

Espeon44- I know right =[

Guest- Aw back lol =]

Guest- I know she's not but I just wanted someone different to be his GF/EX

Guest- Fingers crossed.

* * *

Wes jumped out of the car and ran after Corey "Please stop" she yelled out he stopped then turned and looked at her

"I'm sorry" she said as tears covered her face

"Why Wes?" Corey asked "Because you kissed him or because you have feelings for him?" he added

"All of it" she said running her hand through her hair "Corey I love you so much" she said stepping to him

"I need time away from you Wes" he said turning away but stopped "I love you, Wes you're the love of my life I want you to be my future but I need you to want me to be yours so we just need some time apart you need to find whatever it is your looking for" he said then turned back around and stepped to her he lifted her chin and wiped the tears before gently kissing her lips

"I just hope that's it's me your looking for Wes" he said giving her another kiss but this time Wes took her hands holding his head in place not wanting to let go Corey wrapped his arms around her waist which caused the kiss to deepen she wrapped his arms around his neck as his hands went to the back of her thighs picking her up he carried her back to the car never breaking the kiss.

Once they reached the car he placed her on the ground he pulled away and gave her once last peck before opening the door to the car "Corey" she said almost begging

"Just need time" he said before grabbing his bag and taking off towards the hotel Wes got in the driver seat and laid her head on the steering wheel and broke down after a few moments she drove to the hotel and grabbed her bags out and walked to the front desk

"Hi I need to check in" she said to the women standing at the desk "Wednesday West" she said handing the women her ID

"There you go have a good night" the women said

* * *

Wes made her way to the elevator and stepped inside she heard someone yell to hold it open she pushed the button as Bayley rushed on the elevator

"Thank you" she said then looked over "Oh hey Wes" she said smiling at her

"Hey Bay" she gave her a slight smile

"Wes you ok?" Bayley asked looking at her

"I don't know" she said honestly before hearing the door ding and open

"Come on" Bayley said gesturing her head

"Where are we going?" she asked grabbing her bag and following her

"To my room you look like you need a friend" she answered opening her door Wes shrugged her shoulders and walked in sitting on the bed

"So what's wrong?" Bayley asked

"I kissed another guy and I told Corey he is hurt and wants space I don't blame him but I don't know what to do" she said as the tears started up again

"Ok well I am no one to give advice because we all know I messed up royally when I cheated on Seth and it wasn't right but it made me realize something that we tend to hurt the ones we love the most" Bayley said sitting at the head of the bed

Wes turned crossed her legs and looked at Bayley "I hated you for that" she said

"I know I hated me to" Bayley said

"Do you still love him?" Wes asked her

"Yes" she answered "There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could turn back time and never make that mistake" she said honestly

"What do I do?" Wes asked her

"Well the guy you kissed do you like him?" Bayley asked

"Yes there has been this unspoken crush since the day I met him I find myself more and more drawn to him every day" Wes told her

"Ok" Bayley said nodding her head "Are you sure? Or is it one of them cases of something different giving you attention so your latching on to it" she asked

Wes thought about for a moment before sighing in defeat "That I can't answer because I don't know" she said wiping her tears

"I love Corey I have since I was sixteen and for a while I guess I felt like we weren't that much in love anymore but when he walked away Bayley my world crashed around me he told me he wanted space and that I needed to find what I was looking for" she said

"I feel so broken" she said looking at her "I don't know what to do" she added

"You need to find you Wes and Corey's right you need to take a step back and reevaluate the situation maybe talk to the other guy and see if it is real feelings but don't get caught up because if you do you could lose Corey" Bayley said to her

"Look Wes Seth is an amazing guy so it's very easy to fall for him but you need to figure out if its him or Corey you want because you can't have both" she added

Wes looked at her shocked "How did you know?" she asked

"I saw you two outside the bar" she answered her "Follow your heart and gut Wes because it's never going to stir you wrong its overthinking that will" she said to her

"Thanks Bayley" she said standing up and walking to the doors "You don't hate me because it's Seth?" she asked opening the door

"No all I ever want is for him to be happy no matter who it's with" Bayley said hugging her "I just hope me and you can be friends" she said pulling away

"I thought we already were" Wes said smiling before walking out

* * *

Once she reached her room she opened the door and seen Corey sitting on the couch he turned and looked at her

"Sorry they didn't have any other rooms" he said before putting his attention back to the t.v

"It's ok" she said grabbing her things and walking into the bathroom she stood under the hot shower letting herself break down before stepping out and getting dressed she walked back in the room and seen Corey laying on the couch she took a deep breath and walked over to him

"Cor" she whispered standing behind the couch

"What?" he said staring at the ceiling

"Do you hate me?" she asked looking at her hands

"No Wes" he said "I could never hate you"

"One night" she said a little louder "Give me one more night before you walk away from me" she added before going to the bed and laying down

"I don't want to walk away Wes I just want you to be sure about us" he said from the couch

"I know Cor, One night" she simply said back she laid there for a minute before here him shuffling across the floor and his shirt hit the ground he crawled up the bed letting his lips crash into hers and instantly removing any clothing they had on he made love to her all night Wes held on to Corey as tight as she could once they were done he laid on the bed and pulled her into his side wrapping his arms around her as she drifted to sleep he looked down at her as she did

"Please come home to me Wes" he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Love Ya Always!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Wes woke up and looked around the room to see Corey and all of his things gone she let a few silent tears fall from her eyes before hearing her phone ring she reached over and grabbed it off the night stand

"Hello" she said in to the phone

"Wednesday Ann West" she heard a chipper voice say in the other end

"Rollins isn't it a little early to be so happy" she asked lying back on the bed

"What its only five" he said with a laugh "You want to hit the local CrossFit session?" he asked

"Sorry Seth really didn't have death penciled in for today" she said with a laugh "Can I just meet you for food after?" she asked

"Yeah there is diner right by the hotel" he said "See you in a few hours" he added hanging up the phone

Wes laid the phone on the bed before hearing it ding she grabbed it and seen she had a text

 _ **Lets go shopping- Alexa**_

 _ **be in the lobby in twenty- Alexa**_

 _ **Ok-Wes**_

Wes dragged herself out of bed and threw on a pair of yoga pants and a shirt she grabbed her purse and went to the lobby waiting for Alexa to show up she looked up when she heard Corey's voice a frown came to her face but was quickly replaced by a small smile when she seen five feet of fury coming towards her

"We have to find Coffee ASAP" Alexa said hugging her

"Ok" Wes said laughing as they headed to the car once inside Wes told Alexa everything that happened

"Holy Shit he was going to propose" Alexa said shocked Wes shook her head yes before grabbing the ring box out of her purse showing Alexa

"Wow" she said shaking her head staring at the beautiful ring

"I would have said yes" Wes said above a whisper "but he wants to be away from me" she added

"Wes he wants you to be sure about your life" Alexa said defending him "That's not a bad thing look if you have feelings for Seth give it shot maybe then you will know do you really or was it all just the thrill of the chase" Alexa said pulling into the parking spot.

"That's why you're my bestie" Wes said smiling at her

"True that" she said laughing "Now let's shop I know there is a new pair of shoes calling my feet" she added laughing as they linked arms and walked into the mall

* * *

After a few hours Alexa dropped Wes off at the diner so she could go to her photoshoot "Tell Murphy I said hi" she said climbing out of the car and going inside with her bags to join Seth

"Been with Alexa I can see" he said smiling up at her Wes sat down as the waitress walked over and took there order

"How was your work out?" Wes asked

"It was good" he answered her before sipping his water "Wes"

"Yeah" she answered him as the food came

"About yesterday, I'm sorry I put you in that position its just when I am around you I can't control how I feel and I have tried for so long but nonetheless It's still not right I know what it feels like being on the other side" he told her before taking a bite of food

Wes smiled at him for a minute "thank you" she said before clearing her throat "Seth" she said softly

"Hmm" he said looking at her

"Would you like to go on a real date with me?" she asked

"What?" he said shocked "What about Corey?" he asked

"Were not together right now" she told him "So do you?" she asked

"Of course Wes" he said with a huge smile

* * *

Seth was backstage waiting for his segment to start when he seen Corey standing at the end of the hall he took a deep breath and walked over to him Corey looked at him then excused his self

"What?" he asked looking at Seth

"Look I wanted to come to you man to man and apologize it was out of line for me to kiss her" Seth said to him

"Screw you" Corey said looking at him "Don't pretend to be a good guy cause you're not all I can hope is Wes gets over this crush" he added before taking off down the hall

Seth stood in gorilla watching Dean's match he waited for his cue once he got it he took off down the ramp to help Dean that's when Emma decide to get in his face and slap him Bayley's music filled the arena and she got a huge pop as she ran down and delivered a suplex all three climbed out the ring and up the ramp when Seth pulled Bayley in for a kiss the crowd went wild as the arena filled with YES chants They walked backstage and were told good job as they walked to the locker room Dean said his goodbyes and went to find Renee

Bayley looked over at Seth who had the same confused look on his face "You felt that too" she said looking at him

"The spark" he said as she nodded her head then he matched her actions

"What does that mean?" she asked Seth ran a hand over his face before shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know but I have a date tonight" he said looking at her

"With Wes" Seth looked over at her

"I'm sorry Bay" he said grabbing her hand

"Don't be just don't count me out" Bayley said placing a peck on his cheek before taking off towards the locker room

"I won't" he whispered to himself

A/N: Ok I lied last one until Moved on is updated which should be tomorrow. just hit a block for a second but I think I got it figured out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: BIG shout out to everyone Reading!

Skovko,Psion53,49ers,Espeon44, Guest

Thank you for reviewing

Seth felt the nerves sit in as he knocked on her door he took a step back smoothing out his black and brave t-shirt, he adjusted his black snap back, did a double take to make sure his fly was zipped on his jeans stopping at his feet he made sure the laces on his converse were tied.

Seth whipped his head up when he heard the door open he looked at Wes from top to bottom her hair was straightened, she had light make up that made her hazel eyes pop he licked his lips as he looked over her top it was a white shirt that hung off her shoulders she had a pair of black skinny jeans that had tears up the leg and a pair of all white converse.

"Hi" he said quickly

"Hi" she said giving him a smile

"You ready?" he asked she nodded her head yes grabbing her bag and closing the door they took off down the hall

"So where are we going?" she asked once they reached the elevator

"It's a surprise" he told her with a smile

After about a fifteen minute drive they pulled up to a whole in the wall burger shack they walked in sat in a corner booth the waitress came over and took their drink orders as they looked over the menu

"Before you ask no this isn't the surprise this is just dinner" he said looking at her

"I didn't say anything" she defended her self

"Do you two know what you would like?" the waitress asked

"Yeah ill have the turkey burger on Texas toast everything on it and the ranch potatoes for the side" Wes told her before handing her the menu

"Actually ill have the same" Seth said smiling

They both looked at each other for a minute before laughing Wes laid her head on the back of the seat "Why is this so awkward?" she asked before sitting back up and making eye contact

"I mean we are around each other all the time so I don't get it?" she added before sipping her water

"Because even though we hang out this is the first real date" Seth said looking at her

Wes nodded her head as they started up a conversation the waitress brought over the food at the same time the door to the restaurant opened and Corey walked in with Charly Caruso she shook her head doing a double take before hearing Seth clear his throat

"Wes" he said "You ok?" he asked

"Yeah Seth" she said smiling before taking a bite of her burger they finished eating and Seth paid the bill

"You ready for part two?" He asked with big eyes she couldn't help but smile while nodding her head

They got up and went to the exit before hearing "Wes, Seth" Charly yelled out Wes plastered a big fake smile on her face before turning around and facing them

"Hey Charly, Cor" she said with a tight smile "What are you two up to?" she asked

"Were on date" Charly said before lacing her fingers with Corey's

Wes felt a surge of jealousy course through her entire body but shrugged it off before grabbing Seth's hand

"That's great well you two enjoy yourselves" she said before looking at Seth "Let's go" she added before heading out the door once outside she glanced back in locking eyes with Corey and seen the hurt in his eyes because it was the same hurt she felt.

Seth and Wes walked up to a building that looked run down and old "Are you going to kill me?" she asked with her eyebrows raised

"No" he said with a laugh before paying the doorman and walking inside her face dropped at the obstacle course in front her it was full of twist and turns and hiding spots

"Laser tag" she said happily while clapping her hands

"Yeah you claim you're the queen of it and well I am already the King slayer so let's see if I can slay the queen too" he told her with a smirk

Wes stood to her tippy toes placing a kiss on his check then going to his ear "You're going down Rollins" she said before turning to grab a vest and gun. Seth was creeping around the corner looking for Wes but he couldn't find her as other players ran by he shot there lights out then smirked. Wes stood back trying to not giggle loud as she watched Seth she waited for her moment before jumping out and shooting the lights in the back he turned and she shot the ones in the front

"Stick to Kings Rollins" she said before taking off of the ramp after about ten minutes the game ended and everyone walked to the board to see who won as the names popped up Seth smiled as his name came in second. The first place name popped up as the secretNinja everyone looked around at each other before shrugging their shoulders and heading towards the exit.

"Dang who ever that was whooped everyone in there" Seth said as they headed toward the car Wes couldn't help but laugh

"I did huh" she said before climbing in the car

Once they reached the hotel Wes leaned against the wall as Seth stepped in front of her "I had a great time" she said to him

"Me too" he said stepping closer "We need to do it again" he added grabbing her chin Wes felt her stomach tighten before she could respond Seth let his lips crash onto hers she wrapped her arms around his neck as she shoved her tongue in his mouth his hands went to the back of her thighs lifting her off the ground she pulled he key card out of her bag and unlocked the door he used her body to push it open then his foot to kick it close.

Seth carried her to the bed laying her down letting his lips travel to her neck then down her collar bone and up again she grabbed his face reconnecting their lips as his hands roamed over her body

"Seth" she mumbled into the kiss he smirked against her lips before sitting up to remove his shirt she let her hands fall to his belt buckle before shaking her head no and pushing him back

"I can't" she said looking down "I'm sorry but I can't, Me and Corey just broke up. I'm just not ready for that yet" she added

Seth laid back on the bed and pulled Wes into his side before kissing her hair "Its ok Wes we will go as slow as you want" he told her while rubbing her back

About one in the morning Wes could hear her phone ringing she peeled Seth's arms from around her body she stood up going to her purse and grabbed her phone she sighed when she seen Corey's name flash across the street she stepped on the balcony and then answered the call

"Hello" she said into the phone as she shut the door

"Wes" a very drunk Corey sang into the phone "I can't believe you" he said laughing "The night after we break up your jumping in bed with Rollins" he added

"Did you ever love me?" he asked Wes felt tears running down her face

"Corey" she went to say but he cut her off

"I seen you two in the hall don't try to deny it" he said she could hear him grab the bottle and take a swig

"Answer me" he yelled "Did you ever love me?" he added with anger

Wes sighed before wiping the tears from her cheeks she glanced back at a sleeping Seth before sighing into the phone

"What kind of question is that?" she said hurt "Corey you're the love of my life" she said getting pissed off

"You walked away from us not me" she told him "So you don't get to call pissed off and drunk when this is your fault" she yelled

"You kissed another man Wes" he said matching her tone

"Right and that was wrong but I told you the truth because you deserved to know , I told you Corey because I love you" she yelled

"Wes" he sighed feeling bad

"Yeah" she said looking at her feet

"Do you remember falling in love with me?" he asked her

Wes smiled brightly as the memories played in her head "How could I forget" she said "but honestly Cor I loved you since the first day I met but I was for sure on it our first night together" she added with a smile

"The most amazing night of our seventeen year old lives" he said with a chuckle

"More like my thirty three years" she said smiling

Corey couldn't help the grin that came to his face "hurry up and find yourself Wednesday West because I need you to come home to me" he told her "I love you" he added

"I love your more buttercup" she said before disconnecting the call

Wes walked back in sitting in the chair that gave her a direct view of Seth she smiled she was starting to really like him and that kiss was intense and sexy at the same time

"What the hell am I going to do?" she mumbled throwing her head back


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thank you to everyone giving this story a shot!

* * *

Wes sat in the airport scrolling through her facebook waiting for her fight home to be called she smiled looking at pictures of her family and friends she seen a text come in and let her head drop as she read it

 _ **Will Corey be with you? - Mom**_

She didn't have time to reply as her flight got called she locked her phone and boarded the plane Wes found her seat next the window she leaned back plopping her head phones in closing her eyes she felt someone tap her shoulder she looked up and smiled

"Hi Buttercup" she said smiling

"Hi" Corey said smiling at her "This seat taken?' he asked Wes shook her no as Corey put his stuff in the overhead bins and sat next to her

"So my mom asked if you're coming with me" she told him

"You haven't told her yet" he said giving her a questioning look

"Cor we broke up like two days ago and I really don't want to hear that speech again" she said rolling her eyes

"Yeah I know" he said to her "I haven't told my dad yet either he going to flip when I do" he added

Wes thought for a moment before a not so good idea came out her month "What if we didn't tell them?" she said looking over at Corey who started to shake his head

"Hear me out there going to flip if we tell them we broke up again so what if we pretend for a few days then when we go back to work we can tell them we broke up" Wes said to him Corey groaned before shaking his head in agreement

* * *

Seth threw his hands up in the air as the man behind the desk said they had no more rental cars he grabbed his bag and walked outside to the curb he was going through google trying to figure out his next options he heard a car horn honked

"Hey handsome" he heard Bayley say as she rolled down the window

"Well hello sight for sore eyes" he said leaning on the window

"Why are you standing on the curb?" she asked him

"No more rental cars" Seth answered

"Well were heading to the same place and I would love some company" Bayley said to him with hopeful eyes Seth smiled before opening the back door and throwing his bag in and climbing in the front seat Bayley smiled then pulled the car on to the road

* * *

Wes and Corey pulled up to her parents home they both took deep breathes before climbing out of the car "Here goes nothing" she mumbled before they walked up to the door she grabbed Corey's hand as they went inside to be greeted by her mom

"Wednesday May" she said happily and engulfing her in a tight hug "I missed you" she said kissing her cheek

"Corey" she said grabbing him

"Hi Shannon" he said kissing her cheek "Where is Mike?" he asked

"Out in work shop" she answered "You know him always trying to build new things" she told him laughing

"Go put your stuff in your room and get back down here so we can catch up" she said shooing them off upstairs

Wes and Corey walked up to her room opening the door they put their bags down and plopped on the bed "Couple of days right" she said looking over at him

Corey rubbed her cheek before smiling "It won't be that bad" he told her before giving her a light peck then jumping off the bed

"I'll be outside if you need me" he told her before taking off out of the room

* * *

Seth was laughing to the point of tears "I will never forget the look on your face" he said

"It's not funny" Bayley said to him "You threw a spider in my hair" she added smacking his arm

"Fine it was a little funny" she said laughing as they pulled up to the hotel Seth grabbed his bag out of the back then went to the trunk helping Bayley grab her stuff

"Thanks for letting my bum a ride with you" he told her

"Pleasure was all mine" she said giggling they started at each other for a minute before grabbing there bags and going into the hotel

Seth was lying on the bed in his hotel room he couldn't get Bayley out of his head he stood up slipping his shoes on and grabbed his key card heading out of the room once he reached his destination he knocked on the door

"Seth" Bayley said shocked "Something wrong?" she asked him Seth shook his head no before pacing around in front of her

"I don't get it" he said

"Get what?" she asked

"You should be the person I hate the most but I can't no matter how hard I try I can't Bay" he told her "I can't get you out of my head that car ride reminded me of all the good times and how I felt being around you" he added

"I miss you all the time" he told her "I love you" he said as he stopped pacing "God I love you" he said again

"But there is Wes and she makes me feel these things and I don't know what to do" he told her

"Tell me what to do" he said grabbing her hands

"Seth if it was up to me I say chose me" she told him "I get Wes is a great person and I messed up but I hate myself every day for that" she added

"Seth I love you and miss you every day but I can't tell you what to do as bad as I want too" she said looking down

Seth grabbed her chin pulling her face up to look at her and let his lips crash on hers she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed them into the room he kicked the door shut and pulled away

"Seth" she mumbled against his lips

"Well figure it out in the morning" he said "But now I want to make love to you" he said reattaching their lips

* * *

Wes and Corey laid in bed with their backs to each other she looked at the ground before whispering

"I didn't have sex with him last night" she turned at the same time he did "I couldn't do it, I wanted to but couldn't" she added

Corey connected his lips to hers for a few minutes before saying "good night" pulling her in to his chest and falling asleep

* * *

A/N: Well

76ers- Well she kind of got him

Guest- Keep reading to find out

Skovko- Your totally right! Hopefully soon

Psion53- She is very torn but not the only one

Espeon44- Preach! I agree!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Update two done! Once again a huge shout out to anyone reading it!

Espeon44, Psion53, Skovko, 76ers and guest thank you for the reviews means a lot!

Please R&R F&F

* * *

Wes woke up the next morning with Corey's arms wrapped her waist she smiled for a second before gently removing them and sneaking out of bed she went down stairs after a quick shower to see her dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper

"Good Morning Princess" he said looking up at her

"Morning Daddy" Wes said kissing his cheek before going to pour herself a cup of coffee and joining him at the table

"How did you sleep?" He asked folding the paper and putting it on the table

"Good" she answered him "How is the shop?" She asked him

"It's good just got done building a bedroom set for a customer I think it's my best work" he said happily "Just need to finish your brother's dresser" he said

"Oh where is Ryan?" She asked

"Right here" he said walking into the kitchen

"Speak of the devil he shall appear" Wes said smirking at him

"Haha" he said grabbing an apple and taking a bite "Where is my future bro in law?" He asked leaning against the counter

Wes tensed up and sipped her coffee "Still asleep" she mumbled Ryan took notice to her reaction but didn't say anything

* * *

Bayley moaned as she clawed Seth's back "Don't stop" she yelled out into the air after both hit their high Seth laid on his back trying to catch his breath.

"You know we were supposed to talk about this" she said motioning between them "three rounds ago" she added with a giggle

"Yeah but this is more fun" he said smiling sitting up on the side of the bed grabbing his gym shorts and slipping them on he grabbed his phone off the floor and seen he had a few notifications he went through them then smiled brightly as he read the last one

 _ **Good morning Sethie- Wes**_

 _ **Good morning Beautiful- Seth**_

Seth locked his phone then let out a sigh "Your right though we do need to talk" he said looking at her Bayley nodded her head before crawling out of bed and getting dressed she sat at the table and looked at him

"So?" She said "What does this mean?" She added

"I don't know" he said honestly sitting across from her "Look Bay I love you I do, but you hurt me bad" he added

"I messed up" Bayley said as the tears filled her eyes "but I want to show you that I have changed Seth" she added "I will forever regret everything I did that hurt you but Seth you can't give up on me, on us" she said grabbing his hands in hers

"I don't know how to trust you Bay" he said leaning back in the chair "Then there is Wes and I really like her, hell I more than like her" he said rubbing his face

Bayley let the tears fall down her face she knew this was bound to happen one day but that didn't mean it hurt less she got up and walked to the window looking out

"Why did you cheat on me?" Seth asked her as he watched her shoulders drop and her head shake.

* * *

Wes was sitting on the swing underneath the oak tree in her parents backyard she leaned back and closed her eyes feeling herself finally relax she felt someone sit next to her she looked over to see her brother smirking at her

"How long?" Ryan asked

"What?" She asked him confused

"Don't what me" he said looking over at her "How long have you and Corey been broken up this time?" He asked

"How did you know?" She asked

"I'm your big brother plus I can always tell when you two brake up" he said laughing "So what happened?" He asked

"I have feelings for someone else" she told him "And I kissed that someone so I told Corey and he broke up with me and I don't blame at all" she added

"But what do I do Ry?" She asked looking down "I love Corey I always have I always will but I love him too" she said as the tears fell down her face.

"Well that I can't answer for you" he said "Follow your heart is the best advice I got" he added rubbing her back "I know how much you love Corey and I know how much he loves you but maybe you need to try something different to see if it is meant to be" he said pulling her into his side

"When did you get so smart?" She asked wiping the tears away

"My divorce" he said laughing "You know mom is going to flip right?" He said looking down at her

"Why do you think he is here faking it?" She said to him "Figured I wait until were back on the road to tell her" she said standing up

"Unless I tell her first" he said pushing her and running towards the house

* * *

Bayley turned to face him and sighed "Because I was mad at you" she answered him "After you injured your knee and missed WrestleMania you changed, you pushed me away I get that you were going through a lot but it was like you didn't care about me anymore" she said

"We lived in the same house and two days would pass and all I could get from you were a few words that mainly consisted of I am going to train then out the door you went" Bayley said with sadness

"I felt alone and it's not excuse but it's the truth" she said he crossed the room and stood in front of her "He was there for me when you weren't, you wouldn't let me be there for you and that hurt" she added crying

"I am so sorry I ever made you feel that way I was selfish and that's wasn't fair to you" he said pulling her in for a hug as she tighten her arms around his waist crying into his chest

"I'm so sorry Bay" he said kissing her head

* * *

Wes walked upstairs to her room opening the door she seen Corey lying on the bed "What are you doing in bed still?" She asked walking in closing the door

"Avoiding reality" he said to her

"Cor" she tries to say but he cut her off and stood up

"You hurt me Wes, You kissed another man and admitted to having feelings for him and I said I needed space but were doing the complete opposite of that" he said a little loud

"Do you know how bad I want to grab you throw you on that bed and make love to you?" He asked looking at her

"But you're not mine anymore you let yourself fall for someone else and that hurts me more than anything" he said as he started to pack his stuff

"Where are you going?" She asked him

"To my Mom's I can't be around you" he said as he walked towards the door he stopped and looked down before turning to look at her and said

"I heard you tell Ryan that you love him" he said shaking his head "I'll see you at work Wes" he added before walking out of the room

Later that night Wes laid on the bed letting everything run through her mind she grabbed her phone and called Seth she waited for him to pick up

"Hello" a muffled voice came through the phone Wes pulled the phone away to make sure she called the right number

"Bayley?" She asked

"Yeah what's up?" Bayley asked her

"Is Seth there?" Wes asked

"He is asleep" Bayley told her "Do I need to wake him?" She asked

"No I was just needing to ask him a question I will try later good night" Wes said hanging up the phone she turned over threw her phone and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone I know its been a while and I want to thank you for being so patient a shout out to anyone reading this story means a lot

Please R&R and F&F it would mean a lot thank you

Skovko- Your right about that reality smacked them all in the face

Espeon44- I don't blame Bayley at all and I don't think any of it is her fault so hopefully Wes isn't mad at her, I mean Seth is the one that showed up at her door.

Psion53- I know right Seth is just as Torn as her but Corey seems done for the most part.

Guest: I hope she can to. I mean I don't justify her cheating on him but when you push someone away what did he expect.

* * *

That following Monday everyone was back on the road Wes was walking down the hall when she heard her phone ringing she pulled it out of her jacket pocket looking at the caller id she rolled her eyes when she seen it was Seth for the hundredth time, Now she knew she had no right to be mad considering they weren't together but in her defense he was telling her one thing then doing the opposite of that she shook her thoughts once she finally reached her destination she knocked on the door before hearing a mumble come in.

"Oh hey Wes" Stephanie said as she walked in

"Hey Boss" Wes said sitting down

"You ok?" She asked looking at her "you look like shit" she added with concern Wes shifted her weight side to side before taking a deep breathe

"Well" she started to say but stopped

"Wes talk to me" Steph said coming around the desk sitting on the top of it

"Well I was wondering if there was any way that I could get transferred to a different star?" She asked looking at her lap

"Why? Did something happen with Seth?" She asked

"Yes and No, It's just my personal feelings are getting in the way of my job and everything else and I just thought if I was over a different star I could remove myself from that situation" Wes told her

"Wes what really happened?" Steph asked

"We kissed more than once we went on a date he told me he had feelings then I call him the other night and Bayley answers the phone saying he was asleep so obviously he doesn't know what he wants" Wes told her

"And now Corey won't even look in my direction he won't answer my calls or texts, he has every right to be hurt but I miss him, it's just everything is ruined and I need to get my feelings in check" Wes said as the tears started to fall down her face

"Wes I know it hurts but have you actually talked to Seth to see what happened and why she was answering his phone?" Steph asked her

"No and I don't want to know why he made his choice so back to my question is there anyway I can get a transfer?" Wes asked wiping her tears away.

* * *

Seth was pacing around the locker room he groaned in frustration he had been calling Wes for two days straight and she wouldn't answer any calls or texts now he was getting pissed he turned when he heard the door open but his face fell when Dean walked in

"Oh hey Dean" he said

"Expecting someone else?" Dean asked

"I can't get a hold of Wes, Have you seen her?" Seth asked

"No everything ok?" Dean asked him as he started to get ready

"I don't know" Seth said letting his shoulders fall

"Well do you think she found out about yours and Bayley's weekend?" Dean asked lacing up his shoes

"Shit" Seth mumbled to himself

* * *

Corey was walking down the hall towards catering when he seen Wes coming out of Stephanie's office giving her a hug and saying thank you he froze in place he knew they would see each other but it still didn't make it any easier but what surprise him was the fact she walked past him without any word

"Really?" He said loud causing her to stop but she didn't turn around "You don't get to be mad" he added "This is your fault" he yelled at her

Wes turned around looking at him with a tear stained face "Have you ever stop to think that I am having a bad day?" She asked crossing her arms "Didn't think so" she said staring at him

"So now if you will excuse me I need to go find Balor" she said turning on her heel and leaving him there

* * *

There was a knock on the door "I mean she has been bragging nonstop to Sasha and Renee" Dean said opening the door

"Is Seth here?" The stagehand asked Seth walked to the door "Steph wants you in her office" he said walking off

Seth looked at Dean before shrugging and going to her office he walked in and sat down seeing a blonde women sitting in the other chair

"Seth this is Rebecca she is going to be your new personal Assistant I already sent her all the files she needs and your schedule but you two can get together on the rest" she told him before looking down at her paper work

"What?" He yelled "What happened to Wes?" He asked

"She asked for a transfer you can take that up with her" Steph told him "She will be over Balor and Rebecca is now over you" she added "You can go now" she said before turning to the computer

* * *

Seth slammed the door open and walked down the hall looking for Wes he went into catering but had no luck he seen Corey sitting at the table eating so he walked over to him

"Can I help you?" Corey asked him

"Do you know were Wes is?" He asked

"Nope" Corey answered taking a bite of his food

"What did you say to her?" Seth asked

"What the hell are you talking about?" Corey said dropping his fork

"She asked for a transfer and I don't know why" Seth told him

Corey's eyes went wide "She did" he asked shocked

"Yes" he said sighing and sitting at the table

"Well it's been going around that you Bay are back together maybe that has something to do with it" Corey said shrugging his shoulders

* * *

Finn Balor stood there smiling from ear to ear as Paul told him the news "Speak of the devil" Paul said with a chuckle as Wes walked up

"Hey" she said smiling at him giving him a side hug

"Hey Wes, Well I will let you two talk see you later" Paul said walking off towards gorilla

"You have no idea how happy I am that your my new assistant my last one was horrible" Finn said smiling at her

"Well I promise to not be horrible" she said winking at him with a giggle

"I have a feeling you won't be" he said matching her gesture

"Well I better get out there meet me at the exit after we can ride together and get all the details sorted out" Finn said giving her a light peck to the cheek it caught her guard but she didn't say anything she just watched him walk away

Wes turned on her heel then silently cursed herself as she was met with two sets of eyes

"What the hell is going on?" Corey and Seth said in unison as Wes stood there biting her lip

A/N: drop a review let me know what you think!

There is a reason I brought Balor into this but might not be why you think


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I been MIA for a while just been busy! With that being said thank you to anyone taking the time to read this story or any others ones I have wrote means a lot

Shout out too- Skovko, Espeon44, Psion53, KentuckyShieldFan, and Both Guest reviews

This update is a little boring more of filler but let me know what you think!

Thank you for the support

* * *

Wes stood there frozen she wasn't sure what to say or what the right answer was because she didn't know herself what was going on she let the words that Seth spoke flash in her mind

 _ **I only want to kiss you. I thought you felt the same way. Leave Corey**_

Wes shifted from foot to foot before finally shaking her thoughts and standing straight up giving them a light smile

"Nothing" she said looking between the both of them

"Well there is something considering you asked for a transfer and didn't tell me and now Finn is kissing your cheek" Seth said crossing his arms

"First off me and Finn have been friends since the begging of time he always kisses my cheek but were friends nothing more" Wes said looking at him "Second off you don't get to question me" she added

Seth let his body soften and took a step towards her but Wes stepped back and shook her head "Don't crowd me" she said

"Wes" Corey said she looked over at him "What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Why did you ask for a transfer?" Seth asked

"Stop" Wes yelled causing them both to jump "Look I asked for a transfer because my personal feelings are getting in the way of my job so I decided I needed to step back" she told them

"What changed? I thought we were on the same page and had a great time the other night" Seth said

"We did" Wes said "But it's obvious you don't know what you want Seth" she told him

"You" he said loudly "That's what I want" he added

"That's funny because I don't think that's true" Wes said "You tell me one thing and do the complete opposite of that and I'm not mad we never said we were together" she added "And I'm not innocent by any means I just think there is too many people and to many feeling involved so its best if we all just take a step back" she finished and turned to walk down the hall leaving the two men standing there

* * *

Later that night Finn and Wes sat at the bar drinking a beer when the bartender came up and handed them a shot

"To my new PA" he said clanking his glass with hers as they both downed the shots

Finn could see in Wes's face how torn and confused she was so he decided to help he looked up and down the bar until he found a straw and a cup of tooth picks

"What are you doing?" Wes asked sipping her beer

"Trying to help you" he answered with a smile "We are going to play twenty questions with a twist" he added "If the answer is Graves put a toothpick on the left side of the straw and if its Rollins put it on the right" he told her as he slid the cup towards her

"How is this going to help?" she asked looking over at him

"Because maybe it will help you clear your head and heart that way you know what you really want" Finn told her with hopeful eyes

"Will start off easy, Frist Question Do you love Corey? He asked Wes rolled her eyes and dropped a toothpick on the left side

"Second do you love Seth?" he asked Wes stopped for a second "Seriously" she said

"Just answer the question" Finn told her

Wes placed a toothpick on the right side nineteen questions later he finally sighed asking one last question "Who is the one you see a future with? The one that you wouldn't be able to breath or function right if they weren't around? Simply put who is the one you can't live your life without?" Finn said

"That's three questions" Wes said

"It's one just answer it" he said Wes sighed letting her shoulders drop before putting the toothpick in the pile

Finn looked at both piles counting them one had eight and the other had twelve "Hmm well it seems to me that your heart already knows what it wants but your head is throwing you through a loop" he said

"But the last question was the only real question you needed to answer so it seems to me you already know who you want" Finn said with a small smile "Now I'm not saying run out and profess your love to them because it's clear you need time to think I'm just saying if you take too long Wes you might lose a good thing" he said giving her a small hug

"Thank you Finn" Wes said "It actually did help" she added with a smile

"Now your turn to help me" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"With?" Wes questioned

"A date" he said grinning at her

* * *

The next night at the house show Wes was sitting in catering scrolling through twitter when she seen Bayley sit across from her

"You hate me right" Bayley said looking down at her hands

"What?! No" Wes said looking at her

"Really?" she said looking at her

"Yes" Wes said with a smile giggle "Look Bay you didn't do anything wrong you have feelings for him and you acted on them and there is nothing wrong with that, you two never really had closure or talked things out so its good thing that y'all did, but I would never hate you for that" Wes said to her

"I feel horrible like it shouldn't have happened you know" Bayley said "I'm the one who is saying lets be friends then I do not so friendly things to you" she added looking down

"Stop beating yourself up over it, I'm a big girl and can handle it me and Seth never said we were together so once again you did nothing wrong" Wes said standing up she walked over to Bayley

"You're a hugger right?" Wes asked with opened arms Bayley stood up and hugged her "Go talk to him" she said pulling back and then walking off

* * *

Wes walked down the hall until she found who she was looking for she took a deep breath and walked over to them

"Hey Wes" Charly said with a smile

"Hey guys" she said to her then looked at Cathy and Corey

"Everything ok?" Charly asked

"Yeah umm I just need to ask Cathy a question" she answered her

"Oh ok what's up?" Cathy asked

"What do you think of Balor?" Wes asked

"I mean by far the hottest guy here" Cathy said blushing "Why?" she added

"Just asking "Wes said "So let's say he was to ask you out what would you say?" she asked her

"Yes" Cathy said blushing even more

"Omg that would be awesome then we can double date" Charly said wrapping her arms around Corey's

"Yeah so awesome" Wes said with a fake tone which didn't go unnoticed by Corey "Thanks Cathy" she said before taking off down the hall

"Wes" Corey yelled running down the hall she stopped and looked at him "Talk to me" he said but she just looked down.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So this one is short and I am sorry about that I know I haven't updated in a while but I wanted to get this out there today! So let me know what you think

Espeon44- I cannot confirm or deny that question lol but will see…

Skovko- I know right! I like them two

Psion53- Yeah I love me some Balor lol… and you will find out soon…Maybe

KentuckyShieldFan- soon I promise!

76ers- Doesn't it… It still might lol

Guest- Aww is right! =]

 **Wes's POV**

I felt Corey's fingers go under my chin as he lifted my head up "Talk to me" he said again

"About what?" I asked not trusting my voice or my words

"What is going on with you Wes you're a bit all over the place?" Corey said to me

"I don't know Cor" I said as I let my shoulders slump "I'm confused. I'm torn" I admitted

"Can't you just follow your heart" he asked me

I thought back to the bar and the pile of toothpicks as Finn's words ring in my head _**the last question was the only one you really needed to answer**_

"But" I went to say but he put his hand up

"look someone or all of us are going to end up hurt in the end" he said to me "I can see it in your eyes though Wes you already made up your mind so I don't think your torn. You're scared that it might not be everything you hoped for or dreamed about. That you're going end up heartbroken" he said looking down

"Cor" I said "I love you, More than I have ever loved anyone" I told him

"I don't think you do Wes because if you did you wouldn't be torn" Corey said "So I'll make this easier for everyone. I'm walking away and letting you be free" he said as a few tears rolled down his cheek

"I will always love you" he said rubbing my cheek "You will always be the one" he added "but I can't do this anymore" he placed a kiss to my lips I grabbed his arm making him stay

"Don't Wes" he said kissing me one last time and walking off

I fell to the ground I felt my chest tighten as I sobbed on the cold ground I closed my eyes not remembering anything after that.

I woke up rubbing my eyes and looked around before realizing I was in the medical room I try to sit up before feeling someone rub my back

"Take it easy" I heard Dean's voice

"What happened?" I asked

"We were hoping you could answer that for us" Chris said "Dean found you past out in the hall" he told me

"I don't really remember to be honest" I said looking down

"Wes when is the last time you ate?" Dean asked I shrugged my shoulders

"Let's go get you some food" he said helping me off the table

We sat in catering as I ate the salad he brought me I was looking around the room as my eyes landed on Corey and Charly giggling and laughing at the table I felt my breathing starting to hitch before I locked eyes with Seth who gave me a sad smile before walking past us to the food.

I backed my chair up and stood turning on my heel heading towards him "Seth" I yelled out he looked over his shoulder before turning back to the food

"What?" he said

"Can we talk?" I asked him

"No" he said harshly "you said what you needed to I get it" he added before turning to go sit down I followed behind him

"Please" I asked

"No Wes I don't want to talk to you" he yelled causing everyone to look at us "This is your fault so deal with it" he added before looking down at his plate

"Hey babe" Bayley said kissing his cheek "Hey Wes" she said smiling

"Hey" I said back "I get it" I said locking eyes with Seth before walking away.

Once I hit the hallway I ran to Finn's locker room throwing myself in his arms I sobbed in his chest as he rubbed my back

"Wes" he said

"He walked away and moved on" I cried

"Did you tell him?" he asked I shook my head no "Wes" he said

"I end up alone and hurt" I said crying "And it's my fault" I added before crying harder


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **Hey my peeps! I want to think everyone who is reading this story it means a lot! hopefully you will drop a review letting me know what you think! sorry this one is short but with the holiday and work I been a little busy! so please enjoy**

 **Espeon44- He does!**

 **Skovko- I'm with you! I don't either**

 **Psion53- Agreed! they both are to be honest but she cant have the best of both words**

 **76ers- One day it will stop**

 **1 Year later**

I flipped to my right side only to flip back to my left side just to end up on my back I slam my hands down on the mattress as I grab my phone to see its two thirty in the morning. I sit up finally giving up on sleep for the night I grab my gym clothes and get dressed once I'm ready I grab my key card and cell phone and make my way to the hotel gym.

I stepped on the treadmill plug my headphones in and let Disturbed's indestructible take me away from reality after about thirty minutes I hit stop and grab a towel wiping the sweat away and take a drink of water I convince myself to go and do squats my second rep in I see the door open as a happy Bayley comes walking in followed by Seth I turn away from them and continue my work out after I was done I grabbed my stuff to leave walking past them I stare at the floor as I walk until I see a sparkle that catches my eye I jerk my head up to see the smiling face of Charly and then look back down at the sparkle before I take off to the elevator I rush into my room and collapsed on the bed letting the tears take over me.

"Wes" Alexa's voice comes from the bathroom "Wes, What's wrong?" she asked pulling me into her

"It' was Corey" I said in between sobs

"What was him?" She asked rubbing my back

"His toothpick pile had the most" I said crying harder into my hands

"Wes you're confusing me" Alexa said "What are you talking about?" she added

"Me and Finn played twenty questions at the bar one night and I used toothpicks to answer the question and he told me that maybe it will help clear my head and after answering them we got to the last one which in Finn's word is the only one that needed to be answered I dropped a tooth pick on the left side giving his pile twelve" I told her

"It's always been Corey it's always going to be him but it's too late" I said looking down at my feet

"No it's not" Alexa said "Go talk to him and tell him that" she said

"He's engaged" I said barley above a whisper before the tears fell again

I stumbled through the doors of the arena a lack of sleep mixed with the emotions from today has me a bit on edge I walk towards the production board to locate which way to catering I'm in need for a big ass cup of coffee I leave my bags in Finn's locker room before heading in that direction

"Wes" I hear that voice that causes knots to form in my stomach I turn on my heel to look at him with a huge fake smile on my face

"Hey Cor." I said looking at him "What's up?' I asked

"Look umm I wanted to talk to you about something" he said rubbing his neck I felt my breath catch in my throat I nod my head telling him to go on

"I just wanted to tell you in person before you heard from the locker room or social media, but umm" he said taking a deep breath while trying to find his words

"You're engaged" I say for him

"Wes" he went to say but I put my hand up stopping him

"I seen Charly in the gym" I said "Congrats" I say smiling "but I really need to get a cup of coffee" I said turning to walk off

"You don't get to be mad" he yelled "This is your fault. You did this and now you have to deal with it" he said

I turned and looked at him before saying "I know that. I have known that for the past year but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt Corey" I said as the tears threaten to come out

"Do you remember when you said that I already knew what I wanted?" I asked he nodded his head yes

"Well you were right I did known but it wasn't that I was scared that it wouldn't be everything I hoped for because I knew it would be. I was scared I wouldn't be everything you hoped for I didn't want you to propose to me because I wanted you too I just wanted us to have a future" I said wiping the tears from my cheeks

"So once again congrats I wish you the best" I said walking off leaving him standing there


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey my people! I hope you all had a good Holiday! I am trying my hardest to get this written and updated fast to be honest there will only be a few more chapters to go! So this story is my main focus but fear not the drama is still here =]

76ers- She does! And he needs her

Psion53- It sucks but Corey wouldn't let her tell him!

KentuckyShieldFan- Me too! And yes she did it to herself but she needs her happy!

Espeon44- I'm not sure yet!

* * *

Wes POV!

I was sitting in the airport waiting for my flight to Chicago to be called scrolling through Instagram liking a few pictures here and there when I seen one that actually made me smile it was of Bayley and Seth they both had huge smiles on their faces as Bayley held her left hand up with a beautiful ring on it as the caption read

 _ **My favorite human. Now she will be mine for the rest of our lives # #Engaged #Christmas2017**_

I smile one last time while typing a quick congratulations throwing my phone in my purse and going to board my flight I walk down the aisle trying to find a seat I spotted one threw my bags in the overhead compartment and flop down in the seat closest to the aisle

"Well hello to you too" a voice said from the seat next to me I let a light laugh out as I looked over

"Hello indeed" I said as I meet the eyes of Randy Orton "How are you?" I asked

"Doing well" he said smiling "What about you?" he asked

"Well as good as I can be" I answered

"You look good" he said giving me that lady killer smile I couldn't help the flush that rose to my cheeks "I still make you blush huh" he said with a smirk

"You're so full of yourself" I snapped back

"You like it" he said quickly

"That I do" I said with a wink that made him smile

"We use to have a lot of fun until you got back with Graves" he said before looking down

"Yeah we did those were so umm fun adventures" I said thinking about the nights we spent together

Randy didn't say anything he just smiled from ear to ear "So what if we had some of those nights again?" he asked before turning his body towards me

"Really?" I asked turning towards him

"Yeah, I mean you're single, I'm single so what's the harm?" he asked

"I guess none" I answered before leaning closer to him "Screw it lets have some more adventures together" I said smiling before he gave me a light kiss on the lips

I was sitting in a meeting with the other PA's going over the superstars schedules for the upcoming months since the rumble was soon everyone was going to be busy we all nodded in understanding as Paul ended the meeting

"Wes can I talk to you for a minute" he said as everyone left I stepped to the side as he shut the door

"So I have a really big favor to ask and hate to do it since time is so tight right now but is there any way you could take on a second star?" he asked me I stared at him for a moment before biting my lip

"I know it's a lot to ask right now but you're the only one I feel could do it" he told me

"No it's ok of course I can do it" I said with smile

"Oh thank you" he said smiling "But" he said before rubbing his neck

"But what?" I asked crossing my arms

"The star is on Smackdown" he said with a chuckle while rubbing his temple

"Right" I said smirking "who?" I asked

"Sami Zayn his PA quit saying she couldn't handle the road life and well with no notice it's hard to find someone fast" he told me "Its temporary until we find a permeant person" he added quickly

"Ok, so cancel my fight and stay behind" I said to him

"You are the best Wednesday West" he said giving me a small hug before opening the door I said my goodbyes and took off down the hall pulling my phone out of my pocket looking for a name

 **So you want to start the adventure tonight?- Me**

 **Of course-Randy**

 **Wait you don't have to fly out?- Randy**

 **No, I'll explain later. I'm in room 215 see you tonight- Me**

I went to catering and found Finn siting with Cathy "Hey Boss" I said walking up

"Hey Wes" he said smiling "How was the meeting?" He asked

"It was good you're going to be a busy man Balor" I said to him "and I will be a busy women" I added he gave me a weird look

"They want me to take over Zayn until they can find a replacement so I'll be traveling a lot between the both of you" I explained

"Wes make sure you take care of yourself first I don't need you wearing yourself down" Finn said

"I won't I promise" I said just then Charly came up to the table pulling a chair out and sitting next to Cathy

"Hey guys" she said smiling I turn to see Corey walking towards us so I looked back at Finn

"Well I need to go link these together and set up my game plan" I said holding up the papers from the meeting "Text me If you need me" I added getting up quickly rushing past him

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Corey shook his head and flopped down next to Finn before eating his food Finn noticed that Cathy and Charly were too busy talking so he took this as his chance

"You're an idiot man" Finn said

"What?" Corey said looking over at him

"She was going to choose you" Finn simply said "you were the one" he added before getting up to throw his food away leaving Corey with a shocked expression

* * *

 **Wes POV**

Later that night I was laying on my bed wrapped in sheets and Randy's arms I snuggled into his chest as he rubbed circles on my back as I told him about the meeting

"So I get more of you I'm ok with that" he said placing a kiss to my forehead

"Me too" I added "Round two?" I asked he just smiled and climbed on top of me I ran my hand through his hair "I like this" I mumbled into his mouth

"Guess I won't cut it then" he said before attacking my neck as I let out a giggle

* * *

 **No Ones POV**

After round two Wes fell asleep in Randy's arm when her phone dinged Randy grabbed it and rolled his eyes as he read the message

 **Hey can we talk please? I need to ask you something-Corey**

Randy deleted the message before putting the phone down and wrapping his arms around Wes "Sorry Graves but it's time for her to move on" he said to himself before falling asleep

* * *

 **A/N: Sound off and tell me what you think I really struggled because I wasn't sure who I wanted to be the new guy!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hold up what another update so soon! Yes! I am trying to get better at this again and make regular updates instead of weeks of waiting! So please bear with me!

Countryliving Girl: Thank you glad you're enjoying it!

Espeon44- Yes she does hopefully she finds one

76ers- Stayed tune to see

Psion53- I hope Randy isn't the same! And thank you

KentuckyShieldFan- I know I love Randy too he is my favorite! And couldn't agree more

Skovko- He shouldn't of I agree! I guess we will see how she reacts

Guest- I am trying to get better lol! I agree Corey doesn't I guess we will see about Randy!

* * *

The next day Me and Randy walked into the arena hand and hand going towards the locker rooms a few people turned and eyed us before going back to what they were doing we stopped in front of his door he leaned down and kissed me

"You know if you get bored later we can have some fun in here" he said wiggling his eyebrows and throwing his head towards the door

"You're crazy" I said slapping his chest

"About you" he said kissing me "but you better go wouldn't want your boss to get mad" he added before opening the door

"Ok well I will find you later" I said giving him a quick kiss and taking off down the hall

* * *

I made my way towards production trying to find Sami instead I bump into Corey I groaned to myself before trying to walk off

"Seriously" he yelled at me

"What? What in the hell do you want from me Corey?" I yelled back

"Well if you would of actually text me back instead of ignoring me you would know?" He said matching my tone

"What are you talking about?" I said confused "I never got a text from you" I said he pulled his phone out and showed me the message I looked at the time and seen it was from last night I shook my head before handing the phone back

"Randy" I whispered more to myself then anyone

"Orton?" he asked "Are you fucking him?" he asked pissed off

"Screw you" I said "So what if I am huh, News flash Corey I am single we are not together and you're getting married so you don't get to question shit I do" I yelled

"You're a slut" he said looking me dead in the face and I couldn't help the instant tears that formed in my eyes

"Wow" I said swallowing the lump in my throat "If that's what you think then so be it" I said walking past him but I stopped and looked at him

"How long?" I asked which caused him to look me in the face and right then and there I knew I got him "You only call me names and make me the bad person if you are guilty of something so Just tell me" I said with no emotion

"Two months before we broke up" he answered

I nodded my head trying to keep my anger in check "And I'm slut" I said laughing "You made me feel like shit for the Seth thing and your were fucking Charly the whole time" I yelled

"Wes" he said trying to grab my hand

"Don't touch me" I said taking a step back before turning on my heel and going down the hall

* * *

I found an empty room and sat on the table and finally let the tears I fought to keep back out I couldn't believe I never seen it but I guess I was so caught up in Seth that I didn't pay enough attention my thoughts were broke when the door opened and Sami walked in

"Hey you ok?" he asked "I seen you and Graves arguing" he added shutting the door

"Yeah, No I don't know" I said shaking my head "He gave me so much shit for kissing Seth and having feelings for him and he was fucking her the whole time" I yelled

"Not to mention we been together since we were sixteen, on and off but that's not the point, and anytime I brought up marriage he freak out and ask why we had to rush it" I said getting off the table

"But he dates that bitch for two minutes and he puts a ring on her finger" I say throwing my hands in the air

"I just want to be happy that's all, I know I didn't make the best decisions but I threw away my relationship for some guy who said he only wanted me but the minute my back is turned he is sleeping with his ex" I looked at Sami

"I'm sorry" I said shaking my head

"It's ok" he said wrapping his arms around me "That is a lot to handle but at least you know the truth now don't me wrong I like Rollins but I don't think yall would have been a good fit I feel like he was just there so it made you feel some type of way and lets be real here Corey is the most selfish man around he never wanted to give you what you wanted but was quick to beg you to stay with him" Sami said

"It was never fair to you Wes" he added

"Why do men suck?" I yelled at the top my lungs "At least the ones I chose" I added huffing

"He's out there" Sami said "Just have to find him" he added

"Who?" I asked

"The one" he said smiling "Now let's go I have a promo to shoot" he added wrapping his arm around my shoulders

"And I have an Orton to question" I mumbled

"What?" Sami asked opening the door

"Nothing" I said as we walked out to the hall

* * *

Later that night I went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door I waited for a minute before the door opened

"Hey" he said with a bright smile

"Hey" I said walking in "I need to ask you something and please don't lie to me I have enough I can handle for one day" I added

"Ok what's up?" he asked

"Did you delete Corey's text message from last night?" I asked I watched as his eyes flashed with guilt

"Wes look umm" he said rubbing his neck

"Why?" I asked but before he could respond there was knock on the door

"Orton your needed" the stage hand said before dipping back out the door

"I did delete it" he said "but" he tries to say before the door opened again

"Now" the young man said Randy nodded his head and left as I stood there trying to figure out why he did it!

* * *

A/n: so in my opinion I don't know if this chapter is good or not I was throwing filler in there and it turned into this! So just let me know!

As always I appreciate all of you for reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: No your eyes aren't playing tricks on you this is another update! Seriously thank you for reading and reviewing it means a lot!

KentuckyShieldFan- Thank you I am glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for the reviews! But yes Corey is an ass! And Well I hope he does!

Espeon44- Hmmm you will know in the near future

76ers- I love Orton! And I hope so

Guest- Well I'm glad I made your day! They do deserve each other! Hmmm and with me you never know

Skovko- Sorry but I had to make you come back for more

Psion53- Agreed! She does have shitty luck! But hopefully things will turn around for her! She did end up hurt and it sucks

* * *

I wrapped my coat tighter around me as the cold New York weather hit my body I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket repeatedly I pulled it out and seen that I had ten missed calls from Randy along with a dozen text messages I sighed as I locked my phone and slipped it in my pocket.

"Finally" I heard Finn yell as he wrapped his arms around me "I been going crazy without you" he said kissing the top of my head

"Finn it's only been a day" I said laughing

"Yeah a day to freaking long, but let's go I have media" he said grabbing my bags and throwing them in the car

We were driving down the street when my phone started going off again I push the ignore button before dropping my phone in my lap. We pulled up to our destination when Finn grabbed my phone and opened looking at the text messages

 **Wes will you please answer? - Randy**

 **I'm sorry just let me explain- Randy**

 **Come on you just left without a word I just need to know your ok-Randy**

 **I'm so so sorry Wes please let me explain- Randy**

"Damn Orton is blowing you up" Finn said handing my phone back to me

"Yeah screw him" I said looking out the window

"What happened?" He asked

"Long story short he deleted a message from Corey out of my phone and admitted to it but he didn't get to explain but I was so mad I just left and came here" I told him

"Stop running" Finn said looking at me "Look it was wrong of him to delete the message but maybe you should let him explain before you push him away, Orton is a good guy Wes he has been through hell when it comes to his relationships so just hear him out I'm sure there was a reason why" Finn said opening the door

"You're defending him" I said a little shocked

"All I'm saying Wes that if it was me I would of deleted it to Corey has no business texting you" Finn said "But you should know the only reason he did text you was because I told him you were going to choose him it wasn't because he missed you, He is an asshole Wes, so call Orton" he said shutting the door and walking towards the building

I sighed because he was right but I'm still mad so I'll think about it my phone went off again "Are you kidding me" I yelled looking at the screen but I was shocked to see who it was

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hey Wes" Seth said "Do you have a second?" He asked

"Yeah, what's up?" I answered sitting up straight in the seat

"I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch I would like to talk to you in person" he said

"Umm sure does two sound good?" I asked

"That's great there is a diner right by the arena so I'll see you then" he said hanging up the phone

* * *

I was sitting in a booth in the corner waiting for Seth I kept picking up my phone I would type a message then delete it the truth is I miss Randy but I'm scared I don't want this to be a Corey and Seth thing all over again but before I could hit send Seth walked up to table and slid in the seat

"Hey" he said with a small smile

"Hi Seth" I said looking back at him "Look" I went to say but he put his hand up stopping me

"No let me say what I need to before I can't" he said before taking a deep breath "Wes I'm sorry for everything, for kissing you, leading you on asking you to choose me then choosing someone else" he said "I'm sorry for hurting you" he said grabbing my hand

"I miss you Wes" he said "Not like that" he added quickly "I just miss our friendship" he said letting go of my hand

"I do too" I said honestly "You Don't have to say sorry Seth we never said we were together I just thought there was something between us and I guess there wasn't but if it wasn't for you I be stuck in a relationship that was lie" I said with a smile

"So can we start over?" He asked "Be friends again" he added

"Of course" I said with a smile

"Great there is something I wanted to give you" he said handing me an envelope I grabbed it from him opening it an instant smile spread across of my face as I read over paper

 **Save the date, you're invited to the wedding of Bayley Martinez and Seth Rollins on June 9th 2018 please RSVP no later than May 1st 2018**

"Aww of course ill save the date Seth, By the way I am really happy for the both of you, and I can see she is the love of your life" I said smiling

"She really is" he said with a bright smile "But I need to head to the arena so I will see you later" he said getting up to leave "Oh Wes one more thing?" he said turning back to me

"Could you talk to Bayley she thinks you hate her and well she really liked being friends with you" he told me

"Yeah of course" I said with a smile

"Thank you" he said waving a goodbye and leaving

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in my hotel room when I heard a loud knock on the door I got up to answer it before I had the door opened a body pushed their way in and shut the door

"Randy" I said looking at him as he stared at me angry

A/N: You know what I want! Let me know what you think! Happy Friday! 2017 is almost over!


	15. Chapter 15

"Randy I…" I went to say but he stopped me

"No" he said pacing around the room "I get that your mad and you have every reason to be but you at least could of text to tell me your alive instead I had to pry it out of Finn" he said putting his hands on his hips

"You asked me why I deleted the message" he said looking at me "I did it because you deserve better then Corey Graves you deserve better than some guy who lies, cheats and never puts you first, You two have dated since you were sixteen so I knew what would happen the minute you read the message you would of ran right to him and he would of feed you some bullshit lies and you two would be happy for a couple of months then end up right back at square one" he said trying to catch his breath

"You deserve someone who will give there all to you, someone who will give you the world to make sure your happy, someone who will love you no matter what and someone who is faithful" he added

"I deleted the message because you should have a chance to find true happiness so you can stop falling into this pattern with Corey because it's familiar to you and because you're scared of something new" he said looking down

"So I deserve someone like you?" I asked

"I would love that" he said looking up at me "Since were being honest the truth is Wes I fell for you when we hooked up the first time your everything I ever wanted in a women and when I am around you I am the happiest I have ever been but I get why you went back to him I do but I just want you to choose me or someone else and see if isn't the greatest thing to ever happen to you" he said

I took step towards him as a few tears feel from my eyes I never knew someone could feel so strongly about me I wrapped my arms around his waist as he rested his forehead against mine

"Sorry for ignoring you" I said above a whisper "But next time let me handle it I promise I won't run" I added he nodded his head and kissed me as we moved to the bed

"I missed you" he said before laying me on the bed and attacking my neck

"I missed you more" I said smiling before we spent the rest of the night in each other's arms

After our session we laid in bed Randy was fast asleep curled into my side I grabbed my phone searching for a name once I found it I sent a quick message then smiled to myself before putting it on the charger and laying down when I heard it ding I looked at it quickly

 **Hey I was wondering if you like to have some girl time tomorrow if your free?- Me**

 **I would love that- Bayley**

The next morning I woke up and stretched my body and looked over at a sleeping Randy I ran my fingers down the side of his face as a huge smile came across his face

"Good morning" he said kissing my hand

"Morning handsome" I said giving him a light peck "So what is this Randy?" I asked as his eyes opened and locked with mine

"What do mean?" he asked sitting up

"I mean is this just hooking up, is this a relationship or a secret?" I asked

"Well I would say the second one if that's what you want" he answered

"What do you want?" I asked sitting up

"You" he simply said "And no one else so I guess to answer the question your my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend and we can see were this goes" he said sitting up next to me

"Ok" I said smiling "I'm dating Randy Orton this is exciting" I said giggling as he kissed my cheek "So would my boyfriend like to take a shower with me?" I asked looking at him

"He would" Randy said with a huge smile "but first" he said grabbing his phone pulling me closer and snapping a picture and posting it on Instagram and Twitter

 **Nothing beats waking up with this beauty! #MyGirl**

"Let's shower" he said standing up and throwing me over his shoulder

I sat in the court yard at the mall waiting for Bayley to show up when I seen Corey and Charly walking by I turned so they wouldn't see me I really didn't want to deal with either of them today

"Wes" I heard the cheerful voice of Bayley which caused the both of them to look in our direction I tensed up and Bayley could tell

"Let's go to this store" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the table

"Thank you" I said once we walked in

"So how you been?" she asked as we looked through the clothes

"Honestly good" I told her "I been working out more, eating better, and found a new man" I said with a huge smile

"Seriously who?" she asked happily

"Orton" I told her "Its all over social media" I added

"Wes that's freaking amazing" she said looking at me "I'm happy for you" she added "I haven't been on there today but now I need to go like the picture" she said before getting her phone out

I could tell there was more on her mind so I grabbed her and hugged her "I'm sorry too" I said to her "I was being stubborn about everything so don't blame yourself to be honest I'm glad you and Seth worked it out you two were made for each other" I added as we walked out to the next store

"Wes thank you for being you" she told me

"Thank you too" I told her

"Will you be a bridesmaid?" she asked I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face

"I would love too" I answered as we continued our shopping

A/N: WELL!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey loves! Hope everyone had a good new year! So to be honest there is only a few chapters left then this story will be over! I want to say thank you to anyone reading the story it means a lot. I'm not sure what next story ill right but open to ideas..

A shout out to KentuckyShieldFan, Espeon44, 76ers, Psion53, and the Guest's reviews on the last chapter

* * *

Let me ask you something, have you ever sat and thought about the past? All the ups and downs? The good times and bad? Or did you ever think that the one person who meant the world to you the one you seen no flaws in would end up being the person who broke you the most?

Well I do time and time again but after all the thinking I always feel a huge smile come across my face because where I'm at today is so much better then where I was back then, you see I have the best boss a person could ask for, some really great friends, and one amazing man in my life, So when I ask that question it's not make you sad it's to make you realize all the great things that can happen if you just let them.

"WES" I shake those thoughts from my head before looking at Bayley

"Sorry" I mumbled

"You ok over there?" she asked

"Perfect" I said smiling "But I must say Bay you look stunning" I added with a smile

Bayley looked at the ground before she twirled around she was wearing a white dress that was lace on the top with a deep v line that stopped right past her chest but not reveling too much. It was sheer and flowed at the bottom and she had white pearl bead beach shoes. Her hair was down and curled with the front pinned back making her facial features stand out and she had light make up that brought out her natural beauty

"You really think so?" she asked biting her lip

"We know so" Sasha said throwing her arm around me "I'm just happy you didn't make us wear horrible dresses" she said laughing

Sasha wore a yellow lace dress that stopped about mid-thigh and came over her shoulders paired with a white bouquet of daisy's, a white headband and seashell bead beach shoes

"I agree" I said zipping my dress up it was a yellow floral sheath sleeveless crocheted dress with a matching bouquet, headband and shoes as Sasha

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Rollins?" I asked she shook her head yes "No I said are you ready?" I yelled

"Hell Yeah" she said mocking Stone Cold

"Well then let's go" I said grabbing her bouquet of yellow roses and handing it to her

"Thank you two for everything" she said smiling at us

We walked to the doors that lead outside to the beach were all the guest were waiting I looked outside and seen Seth standing at the alter wearing a black tuxs with a yellow tie and his hair pulled into a tight man bun.

Dean and Roman came walking up to us wearing black tuxs with yellow vest and black ties we all smiled at each other

"You ladies looking stunning" Dean said with a smile as he linked arms with Sasha and Roman linked arms with me

"I'm ready" Bayley said as her dad grabbed her hand

The doors opened as the band played a smooth song me and Roman walked out first and stood at the alter I looked at Seth giving him a smile I then turned and looked in the crowd and locked eyes with Randy and I couldn't help the fluttering feeling that went through my body as thoughts of this being us one day were in my mind he gave me that dreamy smile and a wink

Sasha and Dean walked out and stood at the alter before the doors opened from the house and here comes the bride starting playing Bayley stepped out with a bright smile as the sun hit her face making her even more beautiful then she already looked the whole crowd ooh and awed.

Seth had tears rolling down his cheeks with a huge smile on his face as he grabbed Bayley's hand and kissed it the guest all sat down as the ceremony begin they said their vows which didn't leave a dry eye in the house the pastor looked out and asked if anyone objected to the union when no one did he smiled and looked back at the couple

"Then by the power invested in me I now announce you husband and wife Seth you my kiss your bride" the pastor said as they locked lips and everyone cheered

After pictures everyone headed down the beach to the reception which had an open bar, finger food and dance floor outside everyone was talking and drinking before the Dj grabbed a mic

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Seth Rollins" he said

I ran and grabbed Randy by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor wrapping my arms around his neck as he locked his around my waist

"You are breath taking" Randy said as he laid his forehead on mine giving me a light kiss

"Don't clean up to bad yourself Mr. Orton" I said giggling

"Y'all did a great job getting this together" he said

"Yeah she wanted simple so it worked out" I said as we swayed on the floor

"Do you want simple?" he asked I looked in his eyes and I like what I saw

"Hmm" I said "Yes just my close friends and family but at a venue I sweat too much to get married outside" I told

"I'll keep that in mind" he said with a huge smile he twirled me around as I giggled in his arms

"I Love you Wes" he said right above my lips I felt my heart speed up and my stomach turn to knots this is the first time he said those words to me and in that moment I knew I loved him too

"Randy I.." I try to say before someone pulled me back I turn to meet the eyes of the person

"We need to talk" Corey said as we locked eyes

* * *

A/N: Let me know! Happy Friday


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey my peeps! So don't kill me! But here is the update! And in brighter news KARL FREAKING ANDERSON LIKED MY TWEET!

KentuckyShieldFan: I don't know but he can't take a hint! And thank you I'm glad you're enjoying the story

Espeon44: Yes Seth got his happy ending! And she will

76ers: I agree I guess we will see what happens and thanks for the idea

Skovko: That's what he is best at

Psion53: Aww thanks! And Right always running stuff

Guest: Tell him lets see what he wants!

* * *

"We need to talk" he said again in a serious tone

"No you don't" Randy said stepping in between us "There is nothing you need to say to my girlfriend so you need to turn and leave because this isn't the time or place for this" He added getting in his face

"Stay out of this Orton it doesn't concern you" Corey said getting in his face "Wes seriously I need to talk you please" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward him

"No Corey" I said trying to yank my hand back but he tighten his grip "Let go of me" I said looking at him

Randy grabbed my other hand trying to pull me toward him "You heard her let go" he said with a seething tone

"No I want to talk to her" Corey said getting in his face

"Will you both stop" I yelled causing people to look at us "Fine I'll talk to you but not here" I said to Corey he nodded his head and walked off down the beach

I turn to Randy who had a disappointed and hurt look on his face "You promised you wouldn't run" was all he said before he turned to walk away

"Randy" I yelled but he shook his head and walked off I knew I should have ran after him but I went in other direction and found Corey down the beach

"What is so freaking important that you had to talk to me right now?" I yelled at him "Huh you have me here so speak" I yelled pushing him

"I'm ending it with Charly" he said "I can't marry her Wes it's you I love it's always been you and I'm so sorry for everything I just want us to be us again" he added

"A fresh start we can fall in love again and get to know each other again learn new things and live the life we always wanted, You know the white picket fence, the kids and the dog named Leroy" he said grabbing my hand and getting down on one knee

Now there was a crowd from the wedding around us I heard a lot of people mutter something "Get up" I said looking down at him

"No, Wes I am laying everything on the line and giving you everything that you asked for, us" he said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket

"Marry me" he said "And let's have that life you wanted for seventeen years, because right down the line it's been you and me and that's the way it was always meant to be" he said

"Corey" I said locking eyes with him and for a second I felt butterflies and my heart speed up

"Marry me" he said again

I pulled my hand back and shook my head "What?" "You can't be serious right now" I added

"I am I want us to have the life you always dreamed about and I know I was being selfish and I am so sorry for that Wes, but I realized now that those are my dreams too, Your my dream" he told me

"So I am asking you right here, right now to marry me and lets have that life together but I know this is a lot at one time so I will let you think about it my room number is 303 so when you're ready to answer me come and find me" he said getting up and walking up the beach toward the hotel

I finally let out the breath I was holding in I turned to meet with the eyes of Seth and Bayley I let my shoulders drop as I walk toward them "I am so sorry about this" I said to them

"Stop it's not your fault" Bayley said "It's that selfish pricks fault" she added giving me a hug "Follow your gut" she said in my ear

"Now let's go back in there and have a good time" Bayley said going back towards the reception

"Ill catch up I just need a sec" I told her

I turned and closed my eyes letting out a sigh and few tears before I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned and locked eyes with Seth

"Don't do it" he said "Don't give in, Wes you deserve a man that wants you to have the world and is willing to give it you without thinking twice" he added

"but I know you, I can see by the look in your eyes that you are torn and don't know how to feel I get it for a long time he was all you ever known and that is so familiar with him and now here he is giving you everything you asked for but I just want you to follow your heart and for the first time ever Wes put your first and go get the man of your dreams go get the man your heart deserves" Seth said before hugging me and pulling me toward the party

After about an hour I decided to leave and takes Seth's advice and go get the man of my dreams I let a smile form on my face as I walked through the lobby towards the elevator pushing the button I have a million thoughts that run through my mind but they keep looping back to the same thing or should I say person because I finally don't feel torn I know exactly what I want and I'm going to get it, I step off at the third floor and take a deep breath and walk towards my destination I stop smooth out my dress wipe my face and knock on the door and wait a minute later the door opens and I lock eyes with the man my heart desires

"Wes" he said with a bright smile

A/N: WELL?


	18. Chapter 18

**1 year later**

I stood in the room looking in the mirror as I put the final touches on my make up and let a huge smile form on my face I turned hearing the door open

"Hey" Bayley said walking in "You ready?" She asked

"Almost" I told her before standing up and walking towards my dress it was an off white floor length dress with lace sleeves that came off my shoulders and lace covering the dress I slipped in it as Bayley zipped the back up and grabbed my vail placing it on my head.

"You look stunning" she said to me I gave her smile through the mirror before turning around

"And you look beautiful and glowing" I told her she was wearing a floor length purple dress that was strapless and hugged her body right

"No I don't I'm fat" she said looking at me

"Hey no you're not your just very pregnant" I said rubbing her stomach "And I for one can't wait to meet the little man" I said looking at her "and he is going to have the most kick ass God parent ever" I said laughing

"That's right, and I know I'm super excited" she said smiling "Now let's go girl time to get you married" she said smiling

I walked out the door towards my dad I seen the tears in his eyes "You look amazing" he said to me before grabbing my hand

Alexa peeked inside and seen him standing at the alter in a sliver tux with a purple tie and a huge smile next to him was Seth who was wearing a black tuxs with a purple tie with a sliver vest and Ryan in a matching one to Seth.

The room was fixed up with purple and white roses covering everything and petals on the aisle he looked at her and gave her the thumbs up

"it's time" she said smiling at me

I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to that night that I ran to the hotel to give this man my heart

" _ **Wes" he said again**_

" _ **It's you" I said smiling "Hell it's always been you" I added before wrapping my arms around his neck and he locked his around my waist**_

" _ **Me" he said smiling "Are you sure?" He asked**_

" _ **Positive" I added "I love you" I said kissing him with slow and passionate heat he slipped his tongue in my mouth he pulled away and looked me in the eyes**_

" _ **I love you too" he said dragging me to the bed**_

I smiled at the memory and knowing right there and then I made the right choice I turned towards the doors as they opened Bayley made her way to the alter followed by Alexa I took one last breath before me and my dad stepped on the aisle

Everyone stood up and smiled as let's get married filled the church I locked eyes with him and couldn't help the smile that came on my face as I stared at the man of my dreams while tears ran down his face we made it to the alter he and my dad shook hands and then kissed my cheek before I walked up the steps.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony" the pastor said

The ceremony was sweet and simple we said our vowels and lit the enteral candle before the pastor asked us that all important question

"I do" he said with tears

"I do" I said back with a smile

"Is there anyone who has a reason to believe that these two shouldn't be together speak now or forever hold your peace" The pastor said we waited a minute and it was silent

"Then by the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" the pastor told us

We both smiled and then locked lips he wrapped his tattooed arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as I shoved my tongue in his mouth after a few minutes we pulled away his head resting on mine

"I love you so much" he said

"I love you more" I said kissing him again

"I bet you don't" he said looking at me

"Mmm I bet I do" I said laughing

This was it I am were I'm supposed to be in life I have the greatest boss, Family and Friends, and now the greatest husband a women could ever ask for. The Drama and pain of the past is officially behind us and for the first time I am not _**torn**_ _ **.**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you Mr. and Mrs." the pastor said then paused " **Randy Orton** "

* * *

A/N: drop one last review for me! This is the end and thank you for going on this journey with me! More stories to come

Huge shout out to everyone who read the story meant a lot KentuckyShieldFan, Skovko, Psion53, Espeon54, 76ers, and to the Guest reviews means the world!


End file.
